


Bye Bye Haz

by chumpi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding Mark, Depressed Louis, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Omega Zayn, Sad Louis, Self-Harm, Self-Harming Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumpi/pseuds/chumpi
Summary: Louis knows Harry doesn't love him anymore, and he's o k a y with that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! DON'T READ IF TRIGGERED BY SELF HARM!
> 
> Just a short one shot, if you want a different ending were Louis is saved just ask! xo

“I can’t be him, Harry! I just can’t! I don’t know how you don’t get this already!” The blue-eyed boy screamed at his alpha as he stormed into their shared flat. 

“My sweet omega, please, I do not wish for you to be him.” Harry tried to calm down Louis, grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him towards his chest. 

Louis cried into Harry’s dress shirt that smelt like Niall, the omega Harry was truly in love with. Louis knew he wasn’t right for Harry; that he would love Niall more than he could love him, yet it was still heart-breaking to listen to his alpha try and persuade him that he loved him, because he didn’t, not anymore. They used to be so strong together; the perfect couple, but then Niall caught Harry’s attention, and Louis was left in the dust. 

The omega pushed himself out of Harry’s grip, walking to their bedroom, “I have to leave, I have to go,” He’d whisper, ignoring his alphas’ hands trying to grip at his jumper. “You need to let me go, Harry, you deserve somebody so much more than me.” He’d throw random items of clothing into a bag, taking a few of Harry’s jumpers and shirts with him.  
The green-eyed man wiped at his tears, his eyes locked on the bonding mark visible on Louis’ neck. “I love you my sweet omega,” He’d whisper, watching as Louis opened the front door.

“No you don’t, Harry,” His omega whispered, smiling sadly, “Tell Niall I still love him, and make sure you don’t lose him, like you did me,” And with that, he was gone. 

Harry fell down on their, well, his, couch now, his large hands tangled in his curls. What had he done? He loved Niall, but he was bonded to his sweet omega Louis, who had just left, mind you.  
\--  
1 DIRECTION MEMBER LOUIS TOMLINSON FOUND UNCONSCIOUS

1D member Louis William Tomlinson was found unconscious earlier this evening, with his bonding mark teared up and infected. He has been placed in the intensive care unit, at a local hospital, for now as they wait to see if he’ll survive the night.

It had been 6 weeks since Harry had last seen Louis, or, anyone had really. He’d gone completely MIA. But now, here he was, in some hospital, wounded and alone, with random doctors and nurses watching over him. Harry’s inner alpha was fuming, yet he had to keep himself under control, he was with Niall now, even if he was still bonded to Louis.  
\--  
“Zayn?” Liam called out to his omega, a worried expression on his face, “Zayn, love, Louis’ hurt, we need to go get him, baby,” The soft alpha gently shook his omega awake, kissing away the frown lines on Zayn’s forehead when he finally registered what Liam had said. 

“Why didn’t you wake me sooner then? He needs us!” Zayn exclaimed, jumping out of bed in his pj’s, and rushing to get some shoes on.

Liam laughed, “Alright love, come on now, we need to at least get you changed, don’t you think?” Zayn pouted at that, “No, Lou bear needs me!” Gripping Liam’s hand, he dragged him out towards the car, only stopping when he was forced to wait as his alpha locked their house door and unlock the car.  
\--  
Niall snickered as he watched the news, laughing at the fate of his once omega friend, “What an Idiot,” He spoke to himself, a smug expression seemingly permanently etched on his face as he decided not to tell Harry, choosing to distract him from any news sites for as long as he could, wanting to keep Harry his and his only.  
\--  
Louis awoke on a lumpy hospital bed, the lights dimmed and an aching pain coming from his shoulder. “What the hell?” He mumbled, his voice scratchy and broken as he looked towards his two best friends curled up on an old chair with torn, pink pillows, most likely having been used for many years. 

“Liam? Zayn?” He grumbled, a sour expression on his face as they stirred, yet didn’t wake. “Mindless brats,” He mumbled fondly, throwing one of his pillows at them, startling them into awaking. 

“Louis! You’re awake!” Two loud and groggy voices said in unison, rushing over to stand next to him at his bedside, Zayn softly petting his messy hair, Liam placing a large hand on his thigh, rubbing it gently. 

Louis propped himself up on the pillows, frowning, “How long was I out for? What even happened?” 

“You don’t remember?” Liam questioned softly. “Should I?” Louis responded. 

Zayn chose to speak this times, placing his hand in Louis’ thin one, “You were found at your flat, it seemed as if,” He paused, looking down. Louis huffed, “Seemed as if I had what, Zayn? Spit it out,” He pleaded. 

The standing omega did continue, his voice softening, “It seemed as if you had tried to claw away your own bond mark, Lou, you were found with it bleeding and infected!” 

“I wouldn’t have done that,” Louis whined, “I’m not insane, I swear!”

Liam sat on the end of the bed, gently pulling Louis towards his chest and onto his lap, “We know, Lou, we know. How about you come stay with me and Zayn for a bit? We can leave right now?” With that said, Louis nodded, he wanted to get out of this place as soon as he could. 

\--  
Liam and Zayn were waiting in their car outside of Louis’ flat after he had insisted on getting a few of his belongings alone, too, they were sceptical, obviously, but he would’ve started crying if they hadn’t let him go alone, and they wanted him to have what he wanted.  
\--

Louis slowly walked inside his messy flat, his belongings thrown around as if a small tornado had hit the area. 

He let tears drip down his face as he padded towards his bathroom, knowing he had to be quick or Zayn and Liam would come up and ruin everything he had planned. He knew what he was doing was selfish but he didn’t want to be here anymore, he wasn’t worth it. 

The petite omega held a small silver razor in his right hand, slowly holding it to his left arm.  
His shaky hand harshly dragged the blade down across his skin, tearing it up as is he was tearing cotton, watching with wide eyes as crimson blood splattered across his clothes and the marble floor. 

Once both arms were bleeding profusely, and his eyelids were dropping he got a call from Harry, who was unfortunately still his alpha, and most likely could feel the pain Louis was feeling now. But, what was he gonna do? Shout at him for forcing him to feel the pain through his bond.  
He pressed answer.

“Louis? Baby? What’re you doing? What’s going on? I saw you on the news and the pain through the bond mark - what? Where are you? Lou?” Harry’s panicked voice spoke through the speakers. 

“Don’t- Don’t worry Hazza, I’m gonna be gone s-soon, It’ll be okay, yeah?” Louis rasped, feeling as if his heart was slowly stopping. 

“No, no, no! What did you do, baby please, where are you I can help!” The green-eyed man pleaded.

“Bye-Bye Haz, I love you too.” 

Louis William Tomlinson died that day, at 12:54pm on the 23rd of December 2009. He would’ve been 20 just 6 minutes later.


	2. Happy ending!

As Louis lay there, his phone still clutched in his left hand, the once flowing blood clotting on the wounds, he heard three pairs of footsteps coming towards the bathroom. 

"Oh god," He thought, grimacing, "They can't see me like this." 

Louis struggled to push himself up, closer to the colossal wooden door to push it closed, but before he could, a pointed sparkly boot pushed itself in the way, large hands clasping the door handle and pushing it open, to reveal Harry stood there, a pained expression on his face; Liam and Zayn soon appearing next to him. 

"Quick! Call an ambulance!" Harry screamed, rushing into action as he ripped the silk shirt he was wearing off, wrapping two pieces over Louis' wounds. 

"999, what's your emergency?" A polite female voice could be heard from Liam's phone, echoing around the blood-covered bathroom. 

"We need an ambulance right now, my friend has slit his wrists, please!" Liam spoke quickly. 

"I'll send one right now sir, what's the address?" 

"24 Rosaline avenue." 

"Alright sir, please keep your friends wounds wrapped tightly, an ambulance crew will be with you shortly." 

With that, Liam hung up, rushing over to Louis' side with Harry and Zayn, "Oh, Lou, why'd you do it?" He spoke softly, gently carressing his hollow cheek. 

"It doesn't matter all that matters is-" Harry was cut off by loud voices and the shrill shriek of sirens blaring throughout the room. 

Zayn sighed in relief, "Thank God they're here," He said, looking down at Louis who was now pale and shaking, "Don't worry Lou, you're gonne be okay," He whispered, dropping Louis' thin hand as he was lifted onto a stretcher, taken out of the flat by a team of paramedics and into a waiting ambulance parked outside. 

Liam frowned as he watched the ambulance drive off, "Harry? No offence mate, but why the actual fuck didn't you go with him in the ambulance?" 

"Uh, I didn't think he'd want me to go with him," Harry shifted awkwardly, surprised at the fact that his two bandmates were talking to him after what he had done to Louis months earlier. 

"Of course he'd want you to go with him, Haz," Zayn piped up, walking over towards his alpha, "You're still his alpha, you know, he never had the guts to get the bond removed, remember." 

"What? Are you serious?" The green-eyed alpha responded, shock smeared across his face.

"Mhm mate," Liam laughed, "But what about Niall? You know Niall hates Louis and they wont want to share you." 

"I-I ended it, actually, a few months back, Niall, he wasn't right for me, I realise that now," Harry admitted slowly, a meek smile appearing on his face as he looked at the shocked and surprised expressions on his friends faces. 

"Well then, time to go get your omega back then, yeah?" Zayn laughed softly, patting Harry on the back.

\--

The three boys arrived at the hospital a few hours later, having cleaned Louis' bathroom up before they left, and maybe they'd cried a bit, who knows. 

Papparazi were littered around the entrance of the hospital, how they'd found out about Louis was unbeknownst to them, but there they were, their cameras snapping pictures of the three men as they forced their way into the hospital.

"Hi, I'm looking for Louis Tomlinson?" Harry asked the receptionist once they were in, hands trembling against his sides.

The receptionist smiled up at Harry, batting her eyelashes and leaning forwards to reveal more cleveage, "Oh of course sir, here let me write the room and floor number down for you," She smirked, handing Harry a piece of paper. 

"Uhh, thanks?" Harry mumbled as he walked off with Liam and Zayn, scoffing at the ladies number wrote messily underneath the set of numbers he actually needed. 

\--

In the room, Louis sat, propped up by plush pillows, Supergirl playing softly in the background, his arms stitched up and wrapped, laying limply over his lap, a neutral expression on his face. 

"Lou?" Harry poked his head into the room, Liam and Zayn standing nervously behind him, "Blue, can I come in?" 

Louis looked up, his cheeks hollow and his eyes have lost the colour to them, appearing a light grey, "Yes," He croaked out, offering a weak wave and a small smile.

Harry slowly walked over, shutting the door behind him and gently lowering himself down onto the bed next to his omega, "How're you boo?" 

"Fine, Harry," Louis whined, shuffling to get closer to his green-eyed alpha in his needy state, "Hold me," Blue demanded softly. 

Harry nodded, cuddling the thin boy close to his chest, "I've got you boo, I've got you. Everythings gonna be alright, Blue, you and me, together forever, against the world." 

And Louis listened not bothering to think of Niall, Liam, Zayn or even the fans, just him and Harry, together as he said, forever. And he was happy now.


End file.
